Merry Christmas!
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Alex gets in big trouble just before Christmas. (A/N: This is Alex's most severe punishment to date, but it is still well within the realm of a consensual Domestic Discipline relationship, so I don't want to hear anybody complaining about abuse. Alex is very loved and very happy in the relationship she has with Olivia, even if her butt doesn't always appreciate it.)


Olivia walked into the precinct and sat down at her desk with a sigh, prepared to get to work and focus on something other than her deflated mood. Olivia's eyes landed on the picture of Alex that she kept on her desk. Once again, the brunette detective found herself questioning whether she was dealing with her naughty wife properly. It was two weeks before Christmas, and Alex was spending those two weeks suspended from work. As a consequence, Olivia had sentenced Alex to two weeks of restriction and one week of daily spankings, in the morning before work and in the evening before bed. It was day three and already Olivia was regretting having punished her love in such a manner. Christmas was Alex's favorite time of the year and she wasn't allowed to go out and enjoy it. She would be a free woman on Christmas Eve but in the meantime, Alex was miserable, which in turn made Olivia feel miserable too.

Back at the apartment, Alex's tears were mostly dry from the morning's spanking, and she was going stir crazy. There was basically nothing that she was allowed to do except read and sleep. The computer, TV, stereo, and DVD player were all off-limits, and Alex was only allowed to use her cell phone in case of an emergency. Rubbing her sore bottom through her sweats, Alex vacuumed the entire apartment, polished the dishes and silverware until they sparkled, dusted the bedroom, mopped the bathroom floor, scrubbed the kitchen sink, balanced her checkbook, wrapped Christmas presents and put them under the tree, anything and everything she could think of to keep herself occupied and on her feet. By the time Alex looked at her watch again, it was barely noon. She painted her nails. Briefly, she considered making a cherry pie to surprise Olivia with, but quickly gave up the idea after discovering that they had no cherries, and knowing that she wasn't allowed to leave the apartment to go to the store to get some.

When Olivia arrived home at four thirty, she grinned at her sweet Alex sound asleep on the couch. The apartment was very clean, and Olivia was glad that Alex hadn't spent the whole day feeling sorry for herself. Olivia crept to Alex's side and kissed her forehead, nose, and lips. She chuckled when Alex mumbled something in her sleep about cherries.

"I will buy you all the cherries you want, sweetheart, but you need to wake up now or you won't want to sleep tonight." Olivia tenderly caressed the side of Alex's face.

Alex opened her sleepy eyes and saw Olivia standing above her smiling down at her. Alex attempted to sit up and winced in pain, tears filling her eyes as her sore bottom made contact with the couch. Olivia saw the tears and immediately took Alex in her arms, reaching down to lovingly pat one sore bottom cheek and then the other. Alex snuggled into the safety of Olivia's arms and blinked back tears. She attempted to apologize for her behavior once again, but it came out as a strangled sob. Olivia held her tighter.

"I know, baby. I know you're sorry. I'm sorry I have to do this to you. Should we get tonight's spanking over with now so we can just chill for the rest of the evening, or should we wait until bedtime?" Olivia spoke very kindly in Alex's ear.

Alex didn't speak, but she nodded against Olivia's shoulder. Waiting until tonight wasn't going to make her any less sore, so she might as well just get it over with now. She felt Olivia kiss the top of her head.

"Okay, love. Let me put my gun and badge away, and then we'll get this over with. Go wait for me in the corner and have the hairbrush ready, please."

Alex began to cry, but reluctantly obeyed her disciplinarian/wife. Olivia, not wishing to prolong the process, put her things away quickly and made her way to the bedroom. Her heart broke at the sight of Alex standing obediently in the corner, cherry red bottom on display, hands on her head. She could hear Alex sniffling. The wooden hairbrush was lying on the bed ready to be used. Olivia sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Come here, Alex."

Alex turned from the corner and knelt down in front of Olivia, so the two were on eye-level.

"Thank you for doing as you were told, princess. Can you tell me why you're about to get a spanking?"

"Be-because I got s-suspended from w-work, Ma'am." Tears rolled down Alex's pretty face.

"That's exactly right, darling. I love you too much to allow this to happen twice and possibly ruin your career. You are being punished so you will remember to behave like a professional at work. Over you go, baby." Since Alex's bottom was already bare, Olivia simply gave Alex the order to lie across her lap.

Alex's bottom had already endured two days worth of punishment so it was very red and sore. Olivia was being very careful to avoid bruising, although by the end of the week, a little bit of bruising would be inevitable. Olivia raised up her hand and brought it down sharply, causing Alex to sob. Before long, Alex was limp across Olivia's lap, pleading for her spanking to be over and promising to be a good girl.

It was difficult for Olivia to listen to. Alex never tried to plead out of a spanking before, but she had never been punished this harshly before either. Alex wanted the pain to be over, and Olivia understood that. She wasn't going to scold Alex for it. Olivia ignored Alex's cries of pain as much as she could and picked up the hairbrush.

"Thirty swats, baby, then it's all over." Olivia assured the crying woman.

These thirty swats were given hard and fast. Alex was wailing helplessly by the end of them. Olivia began to rub Alex's back, signaling to Alex the end of tonight's spanking. Olivia picked Alex up and cuddled her close to her heart, stroked her hair, rocked her, and cooed tender, loving things in her ear.

Alex stayed in Olivia's lap for a solid forty five minutes. Her eyes were still damp, but the tears were no longer falling. Olivia carried Alex back out into the living room and very gently deposited her on the couch, assuring Alex that she would be right back. Olivia went to the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Alex brightened a pathetic little bit at the unexpected treat and the two women cuddled on the couch for the rest of the evening, sipping their drinks and enjoying the lights on the Christmas tree.

The next few days passed in very much the same fashion. Alex received her spankings as Olivia prescribed, and really tried hard not to feel sorry for herself as her bottom grew sorer with each passing day. She understood that it was her own fault that she was in trouble. While Olivia was at work, Alex struggled to find things to keep herself occupied but was proud of herself for not breaking her restriction despite the temptation to just watch one episode of one TV show or to just take one quick walk around the block. Olivia remained her usual firm but loving self throughout the week, and was completely impressed by how beautifully Alex was handling herself. She was certainly not happy about being punished, nor did Olivia expect her to be, but she did not whine about being bored or fight Olivia when it was time to go over the detective's knee. Only once did she snap at Olivia with attitude, and she was immediately apologetic so Olivia let it go with nothing more than a warning swat with her hand on Alex's clothed bottom, which was quite enough given the state of Alex's bottom. Halfway through the week, Olivia decided that the remainder of Alex's spankings would be hand spankings. Alex was already going to be a little bruised, and Olivia did not want to cause permanent damage. This was supposed to be discipline, not abuse. Alex, of course, was thrilled to be done with that stupid hairbrush.

It was finally Sunday, the last day of the first week, which meant that after today, Alex's poor bottom would finally be home free. Olivia allowed Alex to sleep a little longer than usual. The pretty blonde was clearly exhausted and needed the rest. When Alex did finally wake up around eleven o' clock, she winced in pain as she stood up and left the bedroom to go find Olivia.

"Good morning, baby girl." Olivia held out her arms and Alex willingly walked into them.

"Morning, sweetheart." Alex replied sleepily.

"You know why today is a special day, don't you?" Olivia stroked Alex's long blonde hair.

"Last day of spanking." Despite the pain in her bottom, Alex smiled for the first time in days. Her punishment was half over!

Olivia couldn't help but smile as well. She had missed Alex's smile. She turned Alex around and gave her six swats over her pajama pants. Tears filled Alex's eyes at the pain, but they did not spill over.

"One down, one to go."

Olivia's words shocked Alex, even more so than the unexpected action. She didn't know what to say and simply threw her arms around Olivia's neck with gratitude.

"I am so proud of the way you've behaved this week, my love. I know it was a hard week for you, and you handled it so wonderfully. Didn't complain or try to fight me or anything. I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Such a good girl." Olivia stroked Alex's long blonde hair as she spoke. As far as she was concerned, Alex deserved the break.

Olivia and Alex spent the whole day together. When they weren't making out, they made Christmas cookies, played board games, talked, and cuddled by the Christmas tree. Olivia scrapped the "no stereo" punishment and the sounds of Bing Crosby filled the apartment as the two women danced together.

Evening came and Alex found herself over Olivia's lap for her last spanking of the week. Olivia gave her the same six swats that Alex had received that morning, only this time Olivia delivered them on Alex's bare bottom and a little bit harder. Alex sobbed her heart out in both pain and relief. Pain because even six swats on an already spanked bottom hurt like hell, relief because she knew that the physical part of her punishment was over. Her bottom was finally free!

Alex received another shock when Olivia reached over and picked up a tube of arnica cream, put some on her fingers, and carefully began to rub it into Alex's bottom. The rule had always been that Alex was not allowed any cream or ice or anything until twenty four hours after the punishment had been delivered, to give her time to think about the reason why she had earned a sore bottom and how to avoid it in the future. Alex stared over her shoulder at Olivia, and Olivia couldn't help but smile at the cute, perplexed expression on Alex's tear-stained face. As she worked the cream into Alex's bottom, she patiently explained.

"I know we don't usually do this, precious, but this was a far more severe punishment than usual and the arnica will help with swelling and bruising, and keep your skin from drying out." It was a very simple explanation, and all that Alex could understand right now in her emotional state.

Olivia was tempted to let Alex off the rest of her punishment, but decided against it, knowing that she had to be consistent. She didn't want Alex to get the idea that she could misbehave and get away with it just because of a holiday. Alex would have to stick to the rest of her restriction, but she knew that she was pretty much forgiven.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve, and all was forgiven and forgotten. Olivia gave Alex control over the TV all day long, and Alex was allowed to text Casey and Huang and whoever else she wanted. Olivia invited Alex to accompany her to the store to pick up a few last-minute items, and Alex jumped at the chance to step outside for the first time in two weeks. She held Olivia's hand and the two crunched through the snow.

Alex made a snowball and playfully threw it at Olivia, grinning from ear to ear. Glad to have her sassy girl back, Olivia made a snowball of her own and laughed when she stuffed it down Alex's back, causing Alex to shriek. The couple shared a passionate kiss. Despite a few bumps along the way, it was indeed a wonderful life.


End file.
